The Baltimore City Health Department Tuberculosis Clinic is located two blocks from Johns Hopkins Hospital. At this time, students, residents, and fellows do not regularly work in this clinic. In addition, the medical school curriculum has had little emphasis on tuberculosis. This is an opportune time to increase teaching about tuberculosis because the City Health Department wishes to increase collaboration with the hospital and the medical school is in the process of change to a problem solving approach to learning, and greater emphasis on the social and cultural aspects of illness. Tuberculosis is an appropriate disease with which to illustrate the sociocultural aspects of illness. The work proposed herein will coordinate, expand, and evaluate tuberculosis education, with an emphasis on cultural and communication aspects of tuberculosis management, including compliance issues. A Tuberculosis Education Advisory Committee will collaborate with Dr. Johnson to: (1) Add to the classroom teaching about tuberculosis for medical students, residents, and fellows by introducing lectures, panel discussions, case studies, and participatory exercises which address biologic, communication, and sociocultural aspects of tuberculosis. (2) Create a supervised, clinical rotation in the Baltimore City Tuberculosis Clinic for medical students, residents, and fellows, which will include radiologic and clinical microbiologic training in tuberculosis. (3) Develop an educational partnership between the East Baltimore community, through neighborhood health workers of Heart, Body, and Soul, the Baltimore City Health Department, and the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions. (4) Expand tuberculosis education of community-based medical practitioners through the Office of Continuing Education. This curriculum will be evaluated through the use of questionnaires, problem solving exercises, and audits of medical records. In addition, the communication skills of those working in the tuberculosis clinic will be evaluated by patients and neighborhood health workers.